


Poliamor

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor viene en diferentes formas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poliamor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CattivaRagazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/gifts).



**Titulo:** Poliamor

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Basil Hawkins/X Drake/Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** El amor viene en diferentes formas.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a CattivaRagazza que comparte este OT4 conmigo~

[...]

Era extraño para los amigos de Sanji, extraño más lo aceptaban, no era como si ellos fueran los mas normales amigos que tuviera el ojiazul.

Para Luffy, la relación no era nada fuera de lo normal, si ellos cuatro se amaban, entonces no veía problema alguno. ¡Todos debían de expresar su amor de esa forma! Porque el corazón era enorme y no bastaba con solo amar a una persona.

Zoro era otro cantar, poco le importaba que aquello se llamase poliamor, o algo parecido, lo que le parecía ridículo era que el cejillas estuviera con tres hombres y no anhelase mujer alguna, cuando de antaño el rubio proclamaba solo amar a las mujeres, el de cabellos verdes no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de burlarse del ero-cook. Cualquier cosa era buena para sacarlo de sus casillas.

El resto de los amigos de Sanji no tenían pega alguna conque su amigo estuviera enamorado de tres hombres más, pero Nami y Robin se regocijaban en silencio ante las muestras de afecto entre esa singular relación.

No era como si todos los días aquellos hombres se la vivieran amándose todo el día, todos ellos eran de un carácter especial que se completaban entre ellos. Eran serios, fríos y hasta un poco reacios al contacto físico, pero amaban de una forma por lo más sincera.

Basil demostraba su cariño con pequeños toques en el cabello de sus parejas, solo bastaba que uno de ellos colocase su cabeza en el regazo del rubio mayor y los dedos de este se movían en el cuero cabelludo del afortunado, cabellos rubios, azul azabache y rojos amaban aquellos detalles.

X Drake (o Dory como le llamaba Basil) era un poco formal, cuando llegaba de trabajar tenía que saludar a sus amantes con un beso, era lo normal, muestra de lealtad/apego hacia ellos, no importaba que Basil leyese un libro de astrología, que Sanji estuviera cocinando y que Law estuviera casi en un coma debido a la mala noche, Drake iba a buscarlos a cada uno y les saludaba de esa forma.

Law, el cirujano era un poco tacaño con su muestras de afecto, años de desconfiar de las personas le hacían un erizo en cuestiones de relaciones. Mas todos los demás no le presionaban y comprendían lo difícil que era para el moreno adaptarse. Era, sin embargo, el que se acordaba de las fechas importantes y el encargado de que a ninguno le faltase o le sobrase de más las muestras de cariño.

El rubio cocinero tenía lo que los demás no, la felicidad chocante del que se sabe amado, él encargado de que los demás supiesen que no estaban descompuestos por repartir el corazón, la humanidad no entendería jamás que el significado de la palabra amor no debe de ser uno, si no varios. El amor se dividía, no era único, a como habían razas de personas, había tambien razas de sentimientos, el amor deriva.

Y ellos estaban bien así.


End file.
